


Flirting with myself

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Daddy Kink, Dark!verse, Dopplegangers, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Parallel Universes, Rimming, Top!Diego, bottom!Klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Five's calculations are off, which lands them all in a parallel universe where Reginald raised them a whole lot different.





	1. Welcome to The Darkside

Five had never been the best with his calculations, even before he went missing and Diego didn't know why this would be any different. The point was to travel just far enough in the past that they could get to Vanya before Jenkins had the chance to corrupt her and like everything in their lives, something just had to go wrong. 

 

They landed on a hard patch of grass, unusual but really in a world where they had powers was anything really that crazy? Diego landed with Klaus dropping on top of him and Five next to them. Allison was a few feet away and Luther fell with Vanya still in his arms. 

 

Diego's hand rested on Klaus' back, checking to ensure he was okay. After the small little grunt that he made and Diego was sure he carefully rolled him off of him and began to check the others. 

 

“What the fuck?!” Klaus screamed as he jumped up, he dusted the grass off of him. Diego helped Allison up and they both turned to look at him.  

 

“Klaus. Klaus.” Diego helped Allison up. Allison didn't let go of his hand and he saw her eyes were as wide as his own.

 

Something that neither of them had thought that they would see again. 

 

“What sweetheart? I'm kind of trying to recover from Five's awful calculations and how the---” 

 

Klaus stilled when he noticed Diego walking towards him, well, next to him.  

 

“What?” 

 

“Ben. Ben is right next to you.” 

 

“Well yeah he's alwa--- Wait you can see him?” 

 

Diego didn't say anything and instead pulled Ben into a hug. The others crowded around him and did the same. 

 

“Alright. Alright.” Five pushed everyone apart. “Now that we've all seen Ben and all love him again we need to figure out just where in time we are. We don't want to end up somewhere we don't belong.” 

 

They looked around. They were definitely in a park, the one that they all use to sneak off to in the middle of the day when Reginald wasn't around. Grace helped them out of the mansion while Pogo turned a blind eye

 

“What's the year?” Allison looked around the park. She found a newspaper that laid on one of the benches. 

 

“March 1st. 2019. We haven't gone anywhere.” 

 

“No.” Five snatched the paper out of Allison's hands. “If we didn't leave our time then we all would be ash by now. This isn't right.” 

 

They stood their in silence. If they weren't in their world then just where the hell were they? 

 

“Hey. You guys can't loiter around here.” A cop interrupted their thoughts. All seven of them turned around and the cop stepped back, fear covered his features. “Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you. I'm sorry. I'm very, very sorry Hargreeves.” 

 

They all looked at each other. Confusion on their faces. “What the hell was that about?” 

 

“I don't know but he looked terrified.” Vanya took the paper from Five, looked throughout the paper and stilled. 

 

“Look.” 

 

She held up one of the insides of the paper. 

 

In bold Letters. 

 

**HARGREEVES FAMILY DESTROYS LOWER EASTSIDE. NO SURVIVORS. CITY MOURNS**

 

                                              °°•

They had to avoid the main streets after awhile. Most of the people that recognized them ran in fear or tried to hurt them. In order to get to the mansion, they needed to be in one piece. 

 

“Here it is.” Klaus tapped the front of the gate. “Looks a hell of a lot better than ours.” 

 

“Who do you think is inside of there?” Luther looked through the gate and hoped that he could see any kind of movement. Diego's heart sped up. Much like the rest of them, no one knew just who was in there what they were capable of. 

 

Allison bit her lip. Her nerves went into overdrive. “Ourselves? From how people reacted to us and from what we read in that article. We aren't good guys. I don't know what to expect in there.” 

 

Diego pushed the gates open. He didn't know either but he knew that whatever it was, whoever was going to greet them inside wouldn't be friendly and they would have to prepare to fight. 

 

Diego knocked on the door. Everyone aside from Luther waited behind him as the door clicked and they were met with Diego, except this Diego was shirtless and had tattoos all down his body, his hair a bit longer and a glare in his eyes. 

 

“Well, fuck me.” 

 

                                            °°•

 

The newspaper sat in front of them, Diego picked it up first and read the headlines outloud. 

 

That day's headlines anyway. Much like the one that they found in the park. 

 

**March 22nd 2019**

 

**The Umbrella Academy robs bank, city helpless to do anything about it. Twelve dead in shootout.**

 

“In all fairness,” Number three - as they came to call their counterparts by their birth names to avoid any confusion - grinned. “I heard a rumor that they killed each other.” Their counterparts stood while Diego, Klaus and Vanya sat in chairs. Ben, Luther, Allison and Five all stood around them. 

 

Number one laughed along with her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. 

 

Luther and Allison looked at the two of them, something passed between them that Diego already knew the answer to. It was the same way that he looked at Number Two and how distant he and Four were. They weren't together in this universe. Much like how Allison and Luther weren't together in theirs and it was… strange. 

 

“So you all come from a world where you're good?” The Boy,  which he wouldn't, no he shouldn't have been called that because in this world, their five had grown up. He was the correct age as his siblings. He just had that boyish look about it. “How exhausting.” 

 

“It gets us by.” Five added. “We do good. We help people.” 

 

The boy rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Some good that does. You're still the size of a pipsqueak.” 

 

Five stepped forward and Luther held him back. 

 

“We don't want any harm. We just wanna get back to our world.” Diego looked over at Four who was watching him and most likely the way that Klaus hung on to him, the way that Klaus had his arms wrapped around Diego. 

 

Seven spoke up, their Vanya eyed her and Diego didn't notice it before but Seven's eyes were white. Much like the way that Vanya's turned when she found out about her powers. 

 

“Your Six is here. He didn't die?” Her voice was low and almost sweet. 

 

“I did. Die. That is.” Ben added. “But when we traveled I guess something happened and now I'm alive.” 

 

Seven shook her head. “Okay. So. Yeah. Cool.” 

 

Diego stood up, Klaus followed hanging on to his arm, Vanya followed as well. Now that Diego took them in, all of them as they filed out. 

 

They looked alike. 

 

Diego noticed. But they all had some differences. One, where their Luther had undergone the surgery, this one did not. He was smaller, happier than theirs. Three was the same to Allison aside from the missing left eye. Diego wanted to know the story behind that one but knew better than go ask. Four, four is the one that had Diego scratching his head. 

 

Blonde hair, bluish green contacts in his eyes and a long dragon tattoo ran down his neck. 

 

“Well don't worry. We're gonna help y'all get back to that goody goody world don't worry. In the meantime,” Two said. “Stay in the extra rooms and don't move. We don't need all of you out there ruining our reputation. Got it handsome?”

 

Diego frowned. Did he mean him? 

 

Everyone filed out, Diego and Klaus remained behind while Four and Two did as well. 

 

“So the two of you are dating?” Four questioned. He ran a hand down Diego's chest, earning him a growl and a slap on the hand from Klaus. 

 

“We are. Got a problem?” Klaus asked. 

 

Four grinned. “Nope. Just curious. The whole 'Hargreeves is our father despite us not sharing blood thing' didn't happen on your earth that made this guy completely inept with relationships?” 

 

“That did happen.” Diego wrapped his hands in Klaus’. “I just decided that I love him more than anything.” 

 

Two scoffed. “The only love that you need is yourself and might I add, Diego. If you ever wanna know what you're like in bed, hit me up before you leave. I wouldn't mind fucking myself.” 

 

Two winked at him before leaving. 

 

“Same here big boy. If your puppy would let you off your leash. I really wanna know what it's like to be fucked by you Diego. Or two or whatever the hell you go by.” 

 

Klaus stepped in front of Diego, his eyes narrowed. Diego placed his hands on Klaus’ shoulders. “Baby.” 

 

“As soon as Five figure out the calculations to get us where we need to get to then we're out of here. Until then, stay the hell away from my boyfriend.” 

 

Four eyed Klaus, his eyes took in all of his counterpart. “I'm more than willing for a three way. Especially with myself.”

 

“Not gonna happen.” 

 

Four began to walk past them, he swatted Diego's ass. “Give it a thought.” 

 

“No.” Diego stopped Klaus before the words even left his mouth. “No threesome. I don't trust these guys.” 

 

“Of course not. They're our evil counterparts. And that Diego, what the fuck is going on with his hair? Don't ever grow your hair out.”

 

“As long as you promise never to go blonde. I will dump your ass in a heartbeat if you do.” 

 

Klaus pulled Diego into a brief kiss. “Never.”

  
  


                                            °°•

 

“Four's been eying you but so have I.” 

 

A week passed since they all got stranded in this parallel universe and Diego wants nothing more than to get back to his world. He hated seeing their counterparts destroy a city that he loved. 

 

All the people that were terrified of them. 

 

He hated it so much. 

 

They didn't have a Grace. They deactivated her once they hit sixteen and neither a Pogo. Diego desperately wanted to know what happened and only in time they would tell them if they wanted. 

 

Klaus ended up cooking for all of them with help from Ben. Everyone ate In silence, no conversations were had. Diego was helping Klaus clean when Two came until the kitchen. 

 

He wrapped a hand around Diego's waist, breathing into his ear. Klaus stopped what he was doing and stared at the two of them. 

 

“Dude.” Diego tried to push him off. 

 

“What? Don't wanna fuck me? God you're sexy you know that? I mean I know that, but I really wanna see what I look like when I come over my face.” 

 

“Then how about you go and fuck Number Four. I'm sure that he would be more than willing to mark up that pretty face of yours.” Klaus dropped the plate that he was drying into the sink, thankful that it didn't break. He moved towards his boyfriend. “I already told my counterpart to stay away from Diego and now I'm telling you. Stay away.” 

 

Two smirked, “Come on Klaus. Don't be such a brat. You don't wanna see Diego get wrecked by himself? You know how good he is in bed, now imagine that twice.” 

 

Klaus looked back at Diego and then at Two. Diego had a faint blush on his cheeks. Two seemed smug. 

 

As much as he was interested, he wasn't sure if he wouldn't be tempted to just join in and that would be kind of hypocritical of him. 

 

“Can you just leave us alone. Please?” 

 

Two shrugged. He walked past Diego, running a hand over his chest. “You know where to find me, sweetheart. And don't hesitate. My door is always open for you.’’ 

 

Klaus sighed, “what is with this earth and everyone wanting to fuck you?” 

 

Diego laughed. “it's just myself and a version of you that wants me. And trust me I won't be tempted to do anything with him or with your counterpart. Trust me?” 

 

Klaus nodded. “Yeah. Yeah I got that and I trust you.” 

  
  
  



	2. You and Him

It was quiet in the mansion. 

 

Dinner had been… interesting with Two constantly making comments about his cock and how big he was towards Diego. Four sat next to Diego with a hand resting on Diego's crotch and Klaus tried very hard not to attack his counterpart right then and there. 

 

After dinner, Diego went exploring, with Klaus in tow. Literally everything about the mansion was the same; the walls, the portraits that lined them. Even the colors of the paint and the carpets. 

 

“It's still eerie.” Klaus noticed the portrait on the wall before the hallways that branched off towards their rooms. “You would think in a world like this, that bastard would have been nice but fuck, he was an even bigger dick in this one than ours. I pity them.” 

 

Diego wrapped a hand around Klaus’ waist and pulled him close to his chest. Yes, their father was a horrible and ruthless man and he wouldn't wish anything like him on anyone. They got lucky, however. Reginald Hargreeves of their world didn't screw them over as much as he had with the ones on this earth. 

 

“Come on,” Diego began to lead Klaus towards their bedroom, one of the ones that they didn't have in their universe. Diego guessed Reginald added more rooms in this one, expecting more children and getting what he wante. “Let's relax and forget everything. Forget Reginald.” 

 

Klaus’ face lit up with a bright smile. “Oh? Sex? Because it's been a mighty long time since we fucked. And I mean long before we got stranded here.” 

 

“Sure. Are you really that horny though? I'm positive that you've been having fun with your hand.” 

 

“And my hand is nothing compared to that dick. Want me to show little Diego what my mouth can do?”

 

Diego quirked an eyebrow. “I'm not so little.” 

 

Klaus gripped Diego's crotch, his mouth inches from Diego's. “Oh, I know.” 

 

Diego made a pleased sound, he ran a hand down Klaus’ back and began to lead him towards the bedroom. Once inside with the door locked, Diego pushed Klaus onto the bed and began to undress. 

 

“Either get naked or watch me tear apart another pair of your favorite pants.” Diego commanded. Klaus hurried, he slipped out of his tight leather pants and tossed them to the floor. His shirt followed. 

 

Diego leaned down and ran a hand over Klaus’ chest until he reached his hardened cock. 

 

“Did you eat dinner without any underwear on?” 

 

Diego tightened his hold on Klaus’ dick. 

 

“Sorry daddy. Fuck I'm sorry. I wanted you to touch me during dinner.” 

 

“Such a naughty little slut. I shouldn't even fuck you tonight. Maybe I should go out, buy you a plug and keep it in you until we get home.” 

 

“No. No please daddy please. Fuck me. I've been such a good boy.” 

 

“Mmm. Maybe you have. You didn't touch yourself and that's a good thing sweetheart. Alright. I'll fuck you tonight.”

 

“Yes. Yes thank you.”

 

Diego pulled Klaus’ ass cheeks open with his hands. Diego's cock twitched against his thigh   as if he would come right then and there and he didn't want to before he even had a chance to be inside of Klaus. 

 

He can’t, however stop the moans from coming out of his mouth as he tilted his head down and began to lick a ring around Klaus’ hole. 

 

Diego sucked at the opening He pushed his tongue in as deep as he could go, as deep as Klaus could take without him coming. Diego watched Klaus, watched as he writhed on the bed, sure that he was going to pass out at the sensation.   
  
“I’ve got you, baby. Be good for daddy.” Diego urged. “You can't come yet okay?” 

 

Klaus shook his head. “Yes. Yes. Okay thank you.” 

 

When Diego is sure that Klaus was wet enough and ready, he slid two fingers inside of him.    
  
Klaus fucked himself against Diego's fingers and hoped that Diego got the hint that he wanted something more than fingers. Something bigger. 

 

“Lube.” Klaus moaned out. “Where's the lube?” 

 

“Shit! Don't have any. And I don't want to fuck you without it.” 

 

Klaus wrapped his legs around Diego's waist, his hands rested on Diego's shoulders. 

 

“I'm wet enough. Trust me.” 

 

“I don't want to risk hurting you.” 

 

“Fuck. You won't.” 

 

Diego placed a kiss on Klaus’ lips. 

 

“If it gets too much, if it hurts.” 

 

“Rainbow. I know the safeword.” 

  
“How do you want t-” Diego didn't have a chance to finish his question when Klaus switched their position, and impaled himself onto Diego's cock.    
  
They both moaned, Klaus arching his body to take every inch of Diego until he was completely filled.    
  
“Move.” Diego ordered. He wrapped a hand around Klaus’ throat, and squeezed barely enough to hurt. 

 

“Nnng.” Klaus struggled to breathe a little. His hands wrapped around Diego's wrist and held him there.    
  
Klaus lifted his hips up and he sunk slowly back down, clenched around Diego's dick.    
  
“So fucking hot.” Diego kept eye contact with Klaus. “Just like that baby, harder, fuck yourself so good on my cock.”    
  
Too soon, much too soon Diego could feel his balls tightenand his orgasm rising. 

 

“Choke me harder. Please. I'm almost there.” 

 

Diego followed the command, choked him harder and fucked into him hard and deep. 

 

A shout, Klaus came on Diego's stomach. Diego followed soon after, he dropped his hand from Klaus’ throat.

 

“Fuck that was amazing.” Klaus dropped his head onto Diego's chest, with Diego still inside of his boyfriend. 

 

“I didn't h--hurt you d--did I?” Diego's voice shook with worry. If he caused Klaus any pain he wouldn't forgive himself. 

 

“No. Fuck no. That was amazing. Your dick, your hands. All of it. It's just… ugh! Yes.” 

 

“Okay then. Good. But we should probably get cleaned up.” 

 

“In a few minutes.” 

 

                                              °•

 

It was three in the morning when Diego headed to the kitchen and poured himself something to drink. Klaus was knocked out, another round of rough sex had him worn out and Diego was insanely thirsty. 

 

“I heard you.” 

 

Four's voice filled the darkness of the kitchen. A light flipped on moments later and he stood in front of Diego, naked with a hand around his cock. 

 

Diego made sure that he kept his eyes on Four's.

 

“I came listening to the both of you.” 

 

A few slow strokes, From the edge of his vision Diego could see the movement of slow strokes, could hear the slickness. “Fuck me Diego. Please.” 

 

Four was close to Diego now, his body pressed against Diego's and their cocks running together through thin boxers. 

 

He felt himself getting hard and he felt horrible for it. 

 

“No. Move.” 

 

Diego pushed him away but that didn't stop Four. He stroked himself harder, faster and kept his eyes on Diego's. 

 

“I'm much better than Klaus. So much better. Fuck me, shit. You feel so good. I'm so tight against you.” 

 

Diego's eyes dropped, eyes widened as Four came. 

 

“You're gonna fuck me.” 

 

Four walked out of the kitchen, leaving Diego there. 

 

Hard and aching. 

 


	3. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know Spanish so it's all Google Translate

Diego spent the next day avoiding Four, making sure to know where the man was and making plans to not be there with him and that only ended up only to end up corned in the second floor hallway by Two.

 

Diego was pressed against the wall, Two's hand inside of his pants, stroking him lightly while whispering lewd words to Diego in Spanish. 

 

Diego caught bits and pieces of it. 

 

“Tan sexy. No puedo esperar a follarte ese apretado y pequeño trasero tuyo.” 

 

The words went straight to his dick, Diego tossed his head back against the wall and fucked into Two's hand. He tried to think of Klaus, that this was Klaus that was doing this to him and not his double. 

 

He shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he was. 

 

“So good my little pet. Much better than Klaus, right? I know you in ways that he never will. I know your body better than anyone.” 

 

Diego can only respond in moans. Deep, blissful moans that he was sure anyone on the floor could hear. 

 

“N--n-no. I love K-K-Klaus.” He hadn't meant to stutter. 

 

Two grinned, he pressed his mouth against Diego's collarbone and bit down hard. “Then if you love him, why are you rutting against my hand like a bitch in heat? Maybe he's not satisfying you the way that you need to be. Not giving you what you need.” 

 

It hit Diego, really hit him. 

 

Klaus. 

 

_ I'm cheating on Klaus.  _

 

He was hurting the man that he loved. 

 

Diego pushed Two away from him and zipped his pants back up. 

 

He had to reevaluate everything about what just happened. 

 

“I love Klaus.” Diego Diego spoke as firmly as he could and watched Two as he laughed.

 

Two moved towards Diego again and tried to place his hands back on Diego's crotch. He tried to get inside his pants again. 

 

“You love him.” It was a statement. Two tested the words and it didn't fit. Diego could see the gears turning in his head. “how can you love him? You were raised with him. He's your brother.” 

 

Diego shook his head. “We're not related. Not by blood. We never saw each other as siblings. We were nothing more than a group of kids in a boarding school. Used to save the world. That's all it was and that's all it ever will be. I have to go.” 

 

“Trust me Diego, you will submit to me.” 

 

Diego hurried up the stairs and towards the bedroom that he shared with Klaus. Once inside the room, he shut the door and locked it. 

 

“What's up with you?” Diego hadn't noticed Klaus in the room and he knew he was sweating and his hardon still evident in his pants. 

 

“Nothing.” Diego smiled. “Just uh, do you wanna fuck?” 

 

Klaus quirked an eyebrow and stared down at where Diego's hand rested against the front of his pants, stroking himself. 

 

“You just happened to be horny?” 

 

Diego shrugged. “Thought about you. Your mouth on my cock, fingering you as I fuck your throat. You know.” 

 

_ Liar. Liar. You got hard from your doppelganger touching you.  _

 

Diego should tell him the truth, Klaus would understand. But he could also hate him and that's something that Diego couldn't handle. 

 

He moved towards the bed and pushed Klaus against the pillows. Diego rubbed his clothed cock against Klaus. 

 

“What do you say? Me and you? All day and all night?” 

 

Klaus pushed Diego back and Diego frowned. 

 

“As much as I want to, my darling little knife thrower. I have some plans with our dear Allison and her doppelganger. Apparently Three wants to get me my own skirts so I stop stealing hers and oh yeah, they all said we need clothes so we could leave theirs alone. Allison doesn't trust herself.” 

 

Diego groaned. “Come on baby. Can't that wait?” he moved back towards Klaus and the man only pushed him away again. 

 

Diego pouted. An actual pout that had Klaus smiling a little to himself. “Actually no. This universe has some amazing shops and I wanna check them out. What's gotten into you?” 

 

_ Tell the truth. It's better that way. Don't lie to him.  _

 

Diego sighed. “Two.” 

 

“What about him?” 

 

“He… in the hallway he felt me up and it felt really good. Hence the erection and Klaus, baby I'm sorry.” 

 

Klaus moved and wrapped Diego in his arms. Klaus pressed a soft kiss to Diego's cheek. 

 

“It's okay. It's okay. We all get hard when we aren't supposed to. I understand Two and what he's trying to do. The same with Four and him trying to get into your pants. They want you. The same way that I do and I have to do something. I need let them know that you're mine.” 

 

Diego let a tear slip as he held Klaus closer to his chest. 

 

They needed to leave before Diego did something he would regret. 


	4. Always mine

**Klaus**

 

Allison was quiet as they shopped. Her eyes focused on her counterpart and watched every each move that the woman made, and Klaus found it a bit hilarious if he was being honest with himself. Allison followed Three around the seemingly empty shop. Only one shopkeeper was there and they were sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone that they saw two Allison Hargreeves’ while Klaus found a rack with a ton of different skirts and dresses. 

 

He picked a skirt; a beautiful light blue one that was inches above his knee. It was patterned with green roses. The length alone, Klaus was sure that Diego would love. 

 

“Pretty. Would look a lot better on me, though.” Four stood in front of Klaus, reaching a hand for the skirt and Klaus pulled back.

 

Annoyed. 

 

“What are you even doing here?” Klaus questioned. He found a few more that he was sure that Diego would like and a few for himself and then made his way towards the fitting rooms. 

 

Four followed closely behind him. 

 

“Mmm, thought maybe since you were out, I could convince your Diego to fuck my brains out so I could know what it's like to unleash the Kraken but….” The last word is dragged out with so much flair that even Klaus has to roll his eyes. “Your stupid family dragged him away from the mansion.” 

 

Klaus asked the woman working the counter for a key to one of the dressing rooms. Her eyes widened at seeing Four and Klaus. Much like when they entered and she saw both of the Allison's. Four followed behind him without so much without paying attention to the woman. “Why don't you just screw your Diego?” 

 

“I told you. He doesn't want me. As much as I want him, he wants nothing to do with me because of how we were raised. Your Diego doesn't seem to care.” 

 

Klaus opened the stall and stepped inside. Four followed him in. 

 

“ _ My  _ Diego loves me. He won't fall for you.” 

 

Four shrugged. “If you think so. I mean I'm essentially you, just willing to do a lot more. I'm sure you wouldn't let him come just about anywhere would you?” 

 

Klaus snarled. “That's none of your business.” 

 

Four took a seat on one of the benches, crossing his legs and grinned at his counterpart. 

 

“So he doesn't. I mean he's your boyfriend and you don't let him come inside of you? How boring. Bet you don't even bareback do you? I found the box of condoms. One and Three don't use them, God, how much of a prude are you?” 

 

Klaus hoisted his skirts on the hook and turned his back towards Two. 

 

“He wants to take precautions. Safe sex and all that.” 

 

“His choice or yours? I mean if you're exactly like me, I'm sure that you've got a few communicable diseases. Maybe he just doesn't want to stick his dick in and have it fall off.” 

 

Klaus swallowed hard. Tears threatened to fall and he wouldn't give Four the satisfaction.

 

“It was my choice.’’ 

 

It actually was. Klaus never used protection when he was on the streets, in the rehab centers and he did have one disease that was one disease he was being treated for. Diego was willing to risk contacting it and getting it medically treated but Klaus didn't want to put him through that.

 

“Well, if he ever wants to feel what it's like, all my diseases were cleared. He can fuck me, without a condom and know what it's like to come inside, to fill me up. I'm sure that he would love that.” 

 

“It's not always about that.” 

 

“Maybe. Or maybe he might grow tired of your shit, of you, and be with someone that would let him do whatever the fuck he wants.” 

 

                                             ~

 

Klaus entered the mansion along with everyone else with everyone else. He didn't even speak to Diego who was in the living room going over the formula for a way back home. Klaus pretended not to notice Diego trying to catch his attention all the way to their room.. 

 

“What's up with you?” Diego stood by the door with his arms crossed. Klaus tossed the clothes onto the bed and began sorting through them. When he didn't answer, Klaus felt a tug on his arm and he came face to face with his boyfriend. “Klaus?” 

 

“I know you have your kinks, and I know you know that I don't like some of them, like your choking kink. I've told you why and you understand right?” 

 

Diego nodded. “Yeah, I do and I told you it's okay that you don't wanna do that.” 

 

“Do you? I mean do you really?” A tear slipped from Klaus’ eyes. Diego wiped it away. “I don't let you fuck me without a condom and I know it upsets you.” 

 

“It doesn't--” 

 

“Then why, why….” 

 

Klaus threw himself into Diego's arms. 

 

“You love me right?” 

 

“Of course I do.” 

 

Klaus pulled back. His eyes were red and snot ended up on Diego's tank top. 

 

“Even if i don't want to indulge in your kinks or let you bareback because i really don't wanna give you a disease and that's another thing. I have diseases. I slept with people, whoever for drugs. How can you love someone like that?” 

 

“I know you did what you did to make the spirits leave you alone. The drugs helped. I just wish that you would have came to me and I could have helped but that's in the past. You're getting better and I love you so much do you know that? What happened? Where is all this coming from?” 

 

Klaus pushed himself back into Diego's arms. He held him close. 

 

“Nothing. Nothing happened. Come on, I picked out some stuff that you might like and even bought you some clothes that I would like to see on you.” 

 

**Four**

 

The cameras in the room might have been a step too far, but Four didn't care. There was no doubt in his mind what he wanted. Thanks to his ability, he knew the spirits were on his side, telling him to do whatever he could to get Diego. 

 

“Why are you spying on them?” Two stood in the doorway of Four's room. He watched the laptop screen and watched Klaus model the new clothes for Diego. 

 

“I want Diego because you're such a fucking prude that you can't just fuck me, you want Diego. And the one thing in our way is Klaus.” 


	5. Trimble

Diego laid in bed the following day, Klaus wrapped in his arms. He spent the entire night making sure that Klaus knew that Diego wouldn't leave him, or hurt him in any way. He didn't like the way that Four was planting doubt in his boyfriend's mind and something needed to be done about that. 

 

He had found his way towards Four's room after letting the man know that they needed to talk. 

 

“You wanted something?” Four hovered over his bed, Diego had preferred that they met somewhere that wasn't a personal space but much like Klaus, Four didn't listen. He was laying down, legs crossed. 

 

“You, I need you to back the fuck off. Stop planting shit in Klaus’ head.” 

 

“Is it self doubt he's feeling? I'm surprised, since he seems to believe this is "true love." He shouldn't be so afraid at I could snatch you away from him at any moment.” 

 

“That will never happen. I love Klaus too much.” 

 

Four dropped and landed softly on the bed. He slipped off and walked towards Diego. 

 

Diego took a step back, inching closer to the door.  “Leave him alone.” 

 

Four leaned into Diego. His His breath ghosted over Diego's mouth before he pressed a kiss to his lips. 

 

Unlike with Klaus, this kiss was cold. No passion. It felt mechanical and yet….

 

A sudden chill fell over Diego and he couldn't move. 

 

Four dropped to his knees; he undid Diego's pants and took out his cock. 

 

“Such a beauty? Don't you think?” 

 

Diego tried to move, his body wanted desperately to. 

 

“Just relax and let me have a taste. Let me show you how a real slut sucks dick.” 

 

No. 

 

No. 

 

Diego tried to move and instead found his voice, he called for Klaus, for anyone of his family that was hopefully nearby. 

 

Four jumped back when the door swung open and Luther stepped in, much bigger than his own number one and much more intimidating. 

 

“What's going on?” Luther's eyes passed between Diego and Four. 

 

“Can't move. He did something.” 

 

Allison ran in shortly, she looked at Four with fury as Luther helped Diego. 

 

“I heard a rumor," she began, "that you told us what happened in here.” 

 

Four frowned, he took a seat on the bed and crossed his arms. “I drugged him. A kiss to the lips with a sedative. I want him. Klaus doesn't deserve him.” 

 

                                     **

 

After that, no one left Diego alone for too long by himself. Klaus kept an eye out. He didn't let Diego go He didn't even let Diego go to the bathroom by himself with fear that Four would try and knock Diego out and kidnap him. 

 

Three months had passed since they were stranded and everyone just wanted to go home.

 

“I hate it here.” Klaus stood in front of Diego. Their room door closed and locked. He was naked, just out of the shower. Diego was moisturising his back and legs and really whatever part of Klaus that he needed. 

 

His boyfriend had gotten a bit high maintenance and normally it would bother people but Diego didn't mind it all that much. His boyfriend wanted to look and feel good and he would make sure that he did. 

 

“I know.” Diego murmured. He rubbed a small patch of skin on the back of Klaus’ knee, his weak spot, before moving up. 

 

“Do you? I mean do you really?  I miss my room. My toys, having you alone without worries that someone will rape you.” 

 

Diego ran a slippery hand over the curve of Klaus’ ass, he slipped one finger inside of him and marveled his boyfriend's moans. 

 

Delicious. 

 

“Five's working on it. He hates it here almost as much as we do. Did you know that our counterparts banned coffee?”

 

“That's why he uh, hates it here, huh.” Klaus pushed against the finger, moving his body closer to Diego. 

 

“We all hate it here. Except Vanya. Her counterpart seems to genuinely be the only good one here and they like being around each other.” Diego fucked Klaus’ ass faster until his boyfriend came.

 

“Great now I have to take another shower.” Klaus groaned. 

 

Diego laughed, he slipped his finger out and fell against the bed. He closed his eyes. 

 

“Don't complain you love showers.” 

 

Klaus crawled on top of Diego, his cock rubbing against Diego's black T-shirt. They made eye contact, and Diego saw worry cross over his face 

 

“It's fine. I wasn't complaining. I mean a shower is a shower. How are you?” 

 

Diego rolled his eyes. The tone in Klaus’ voice said it all. “Don't do that.” 

 

“Do what?” 

 

“That. The self doubt. Your complaining is just fine. I don't mind it. If you think I'll get annoyed with it and leave you…” 

 

Klaus snuggled against Diego. 

 

“Nagging and complaining isn't attractive. Four doesn't complain. Your counterpart doesn't either. I complain a lot.” 

 

“And that's adorable sometimes. I fell in love with you, and everything that you are. I don't care about your quirks. I love you, okay? What do I have to do to prove to you that I love you?” 

 

Klaus shrugged. “You're doing enough and I'm the one being an ass. I'm sorry. So sorry.” 

 

“Baby.” 

 

“Hold me right now. Just hold me and tell me you love me?” 

 

That much,  Diego could do to prove to Klaus that he loved him. 

 

                                      **

 

Two: 

 

Two stayed holed up in his room. He had his pants down around his ankles and laid back on his bed. His cock was leaking, his hands rubbed as quickly as he could as the vibrator inside of him whirled, fucking him. 

 

“Yes. Yes. Diego. Come on. Fuck me harder. That's it.” 

 

He came within seconds, just as his room door opened. 

 

Four strolled in. 

 

“You could have called me for that.” 

 

“Get the fuck out.” Two sat up and found a rag and began cleaning himself up. 

 

“I have something. They're onto me, but not you. In order for this to work, you're gonna have to be the one to do it.” 

 

Two rolled his eyes. “You want me to kidnap Klaus?” 


	6. Klaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short because it's leading up to where I want so think of it as a interlude of shorts and what's to come.

**Klaus:**

  


Something was off about the way that Two and Four were constantly herded together and whispering in hushed tones. Whenever Klaus would get close, they would quickly shut up and proceed to other areas of the house. Every so often, Four would stare in Klaus’ direction and give him a small, almost conniving smile.

  


Klaus had given that exact same look to multiple people when he wanted something from them or planned to rob them blind. 

  


Klaus made sure to keep a lookout on whatever the two of them where doing. 

  


Dinner had concluded one evening. Everyone had gone about their ways, and Klaus decided to clean up everything when Two entered the kitchen with a bright smile on his face. 

  


It was still weird. 

  


His Diego didn't have the color hair that Two had and seeing the tattoos on his face made Klaus uneasy. Memories of men in alleyways with those same kind of tattoos came flooding back go him. 

  


“Where's that hot boyfriend of yours?” Two asked. He walked around the table and stood next to Klaus. He didn't touch him, he didn't even look at him and that made Klaus uneasy. 

  


“He's in the room. Not asleep. I should really finish this up if you're not gonna help.” 

  


Klaus held up a sudsy hand in showance with Two and that he should help with a little of the mess in the kitchen. 

  


“I don't wash dishes sweetheart.” 

  


“And that's the difference between you and Diego. Do you do anything? The whole time that we've been here I haven't seen you do much of anything except flirt with my boyfriend and try to get him to fuck you.” 

  


“I know what I want and I go after it. I want your boy. I want to fuck him so rough. So deep and hard that he forgets about going home and he realizes that his place is on my cock. For now and eternity. And well, I have to get you out of the way.” 

  


Klaus didn't understand what he meant before he felt strong hands around his mouth and he suddenly got dizzy.

  


Everything went black. 


	7. Four's plan

Klaus: 

 

Klaus struggled against the bonds that held him. With a gag stuffed deep inside of his mouth, he couldn't scream even if he wanted to. Two walked around the chair, a knife in hand and Klaus wondered if he was going to use it on him.

 

He needed Diego, he wished Ben was still next to him. 

 

“You know when Four told me he was going to do this, I told him that it would be the most idiotic thing because Diego wouldn't believe that you had left him. Not after all that the two of you had gone through. But then Four had this amazing idea.” 

 

Two held a phone in front of Klaus. He knelt down to give Klaus a better look. A video played. 

 

On the screen was Diego, pacing his room and Four… wearing something out of Klaus' closet, looking just like him. 

 

_ “I don't know Klaus.” Diego crossed his arms over his chest. Four sat on the bed, legs crossed. “Two and four just can't keep their hands to themselves.”  _

 

_ “They want you. Everyone does. Is that so hard to believe?”  _

 

_ Diego stopped. Four stood up and wrapped his arms around Diego's waist.  _

 

A tear slipped from Klaus’ eyes. Diego couldn't even tell the difference between them. 

 

_ “Klaus….’’ _

 

_ “Come on. Take me to bed. Let's forget about them right now and just enjoy ourselves.”  _

 

_ Four dropped to his knees and undid Diego's pants. He took him into his mouth in an instant.  _

 

Two turned the video off once the two of them headed to bed. When he stood Klaus caught sight of the slight bulge in his pants. 

 

“Some love between the two of you. He can't even tell the difference between you and Four.” 

 

Two snatched the gag out of his mouth. 

 

“Let me go. Please.” 

 

“No.” Two rubbed his crotch. “Maybe I should have you suck me off. Or better yet, fuck you. I mean you're not exactly  **my** Four, so it's a little different. I can put a bag over your head while you do it.” 

 

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Fuck you. I'd bite your cock off before it gets anywhere near me. Diego will figure both of you out.” 

 

“Oh. I doubt that baby. If he's already fucking your doppelganger then I doubt that he would figure this out.” 

 

“He will. Four might look like me, but he doesn't fuck like me. Diego will figure it out and when he does, he'll  come for me.” 

 

Two gagged Klaus again, this time walking away from him and leaving him in the room alone. 

 

**Diego**

 

Klaus had fallen asleep. Diego stared at him and frowned. Something had been off about him for the last few hours. First, he hadn't wanted to leave anymore. Told Diego that he would much rather stay in this world and even when they fucked, something was different about it. 

 

Klaus hadn't wanted to be choked. 

 

Diego slipped out of bed and threw on some pants. He quietly walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. 

 

Luckily it was empty, he found himself a glass and poured himself a cup of the first drink in the fridge he made contact with.

 

“Rough night?” Two's voice filled the room. Diego sighed, he didn't want to deal with this right now. 

 

“Go away.” 

 

Diego finished the drink and turned to leave. 

 

“I kinda heard you and uh,  _ Klaus  _ in there. Didn't seem like you enjoyed it all that much.” 

 

Diego rolled his eyes. “What goes on between me and Klaus has nothing to do with you. And you shouldn't care.” 

 

Two laughed. Something about the way that he laughed, the smirk that he had given Diego rubbed him the wrong way.

 

He didn't like it. 

 


	8. Sadnedd

Two set up a television in the room and often kept it on the surveillance footage of Diego and Four, Four who had gotten better at lying to Diego about being Klaus and that sliver of hope that Diego almost figured it out had been lost when Four batted his lashes and smirked at Diego. 

 

Two weeks. 

 

Klaus Klaus knew when he had been taken, and spent every day since trying to get out of the binds. Each time he got closer and closer, until the last time when he was just about to turn the knob on the door. 

 

Two had been waiting. He grabbed Klaus, nearly choked him, and tied him back to the couch. Anger seethed through the man and he told Klaus that if he tried that again it wouldn't be pretty the next time. 

 

"Dinner." Two said one day. It wasn't uncommon for him to bring Klaus food but from the looks of the tray, this wasn't some fast food joint that Two had stopped off to. 

 

This was home cooked. 

 

"I didn't cook if that's what you're wondering. Diego did, more so for him and you. Anniversary? Four said something along those lines. Thought since you can't have him anymore you can at least have his food. Food that he cooked, apparently while Four sucked his dick." 

 

Klaus took a deep breath. It was their anniversary. A year. A whole year since they were together.

 

And he was here, tied to the chair while Diego and his doppelganger were about to celebrate. 

 

"Let me go. Please." Klaus begged. He always begged since the day all this happened and only for Two to laugh and walk away.

 

"Nah. I think you should watch this. Watch your boyfriend fuck another guy on your anniversary. How horrible that must be for you."

 

"Just let me go.  _ Please _ ." 

 

Two frowned, he pulled up a chair in front of Klaus and began feeding the man.  

 

He didn't deny himself. He was starving and Diego always had been a good cook. 

 

Klaus' eyes flicked to the screen where Diego had Four on his back, pushing into him and saying words in Spanish that Klaus couldn't comprehend at the moment. 

 

He watched the footage as he ate, watched as Diego came over and over again inside of Four and wrapped him into his arms. 

 

_ I love yous _ were exchanged and the soft touches that Klaus knew all so well were now given to Four. 

 

The tears began to fall. Two flicked them away. 

 

"Don't cry." 

 

  * ○



 

The next time that the door opened it wasn't Two. This time it was Four. He wore a satisfied expression and from the corner of his eyes Klaus noticed something glinted on Four's hand.

 

The man knelt in front of Klaus. His eyes filled with something that Klaus never seen before. 

 

Four had won. Klaus had lost and he wouldn't know a way out of this. He would have to try his best not to let Four get to him. 

 

"Five figured it out, you know. A way to get all of you home and baby…" Four held up his hand to reveal an engagement ring. Klaus wanted to scream. "Diego is amazing. I see why you've fallen for him but now I've got him. He's mine. I'm gonna go back with him. I'm gonna live your life." 

 

Klaus didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. Diego didn't know that this was an impostor and now he was going to leave with Four in tow. 

 

"Have fun in this world with Two. Never seeing your Diego again." 

 

"He will figure this out. He will figure out that you're not me. You act nothing like I do." 

 

"That's true. Honestly, but your boy doesn't seem to notice it just yet and when he did, I fucked it out of him. He ain't that bright and this is gonna be easy."

 

Klaus wanted to cry but knew that wouldn't do much. Four wasn't the empathetic type. He wouldn't care about a few tears. 

 

"I mean your own family hasn't even noticed, they haven't even noticed that Four hasn't been around all that much and this is working perfectly for me." 

 

"They'll figure something out. Diego will realize that you're not me."

 

Four ran a hand down Klaus' cheek. 

 

"Don't be so sure, love. Now. I have to get back to my fiancé." 

 

The second that he left Two showed up, they exchanged a brief glance but said nothing. 

 

"Poor baby. He told me everything. How that must feel." 

 

Klaus zoned out. Didn't even notice when Two ran his hands down Klaus’ chest.

 

"Maybe you should suck me off. I look like your Diego." 

 

Klaus didn't respond. 

 

He had lost. 

 

Unless Two let him out. He had nothing to live for. 

 

"Okay." 

 

Klaus' voice was weak, broken. 

 

"Okay?" Two repeated. A joyful glee in his tone. 

 

"I'll suck you off. Come here. You're right. I don't have Diego. You're the closest thing now." 

 

Two didn't waste any time. He pulled his dick out and Klaus noticed that it didn't even look like Diego's. Where Diego was longer and thicker, Two was shorter and thinner. 

 

"Don't bite. I'll fuck you up if you do." 

 

Klaus shook his head and waited while Two stroked himself. The cock was thrust into his mouth and Klaus began sucking the entire length into mouth, crying the entire time. 

 

He would have to find a way. 

  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank everyone for these wonderful comments and they helped me so much. Thank you all

Nothing changed all that much. Well, Two did allow for Klaus to move around more freely in the small cell and that only happened if he was willing to get on his knees. And each time that he did, Two would grab his hair, pull his head up to look at him and something would wash over Two that Klaus couldn't quite figure out. Words were spoken, softly in Spanish that Klaus committed to memory to see just what he was saying and if anything was useful. 

 

Most of it. Maybe he could play off the words, play off Two and could get him back to Diego and to his family. 

 

_ Te quiero tanto Cuatro, no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado por esto.  _

 

Those words were spoken often, even more when Two would have Klaus touch himself. Dark, lust filled eyes washed over Klaus. A steady hand moved erratically and Klaus couldn't come. Not as Even as much as he missed the sensation, this wasn't his Diego he was watching. That wasn't his Diego that he sucked off every night and it wasn't his Diego that he was going to give the satisfaction to. 

 

"I want some fresh air." Klaus spoke one night. He had watched the television as Diego and Klaus' own doppelganger fought. Two sat in a chair next to him but had been quiet. His own eyes on the television as well. Anger ran through Two as Diego shouted at Four. 

 

It had been steadily heading in that direction for the last two weeks. Five's equation had met a downfall, something about an exact time and date had to be when it worked and they couldn't leave just yet. Four was growing tense, snapping at everyone in the house and nearly assaulted Vanya. 

 

Diego had seen that something was off, Klaus wouldn't do that and for the last week, Diego had been staying in Luther's room. Four had been on pins and needles but didn't come to see them. 

 

This was good, very good for Klaus. If they broke up, and it would probably be devastating for Klaus and Diego in the long run. He already knew that once he escaped and reunited with Diego, they would have a lot to work through.

 

A separation might be what they needed for a bit but in the end, he knows that they can't stay away from each other for long. 

 

Two mumbled something under his breath but stood up. "I was thinking just that sweetness. I can sneak you out and you're gonna behave. Understood?" 

 

Klaus quickly sat up, he shook his head with a bright smile. "Yeah! Yeah, I understand thank you! When can we go?" 

 

Two rolled his eyes and began making his way towards the door. His time with Klaus must have been over. He normally stayed until Klaus fell asleep. 

 

"Tomorrow. And only for an hour. I'll take you to the park. Okay?" 

 

Klaus smiled. "Yeah. That's fine! Thank you so much." 

 

_ Thank you, _ Klaus smiled to himself once the door closed. He could make his escape tomorrow. A park, crowded area. He could get away. 


	10. Chapter 10

It had been so long since Klaus had seen sunlight, so long since he felt it and fuck, did he miss it. The park was, thankfully crowded and no one dared approached the Umbrella Academy for fear of what could happen. Two had them closed off at a bench near the pond. Klaus had a shock collar around his neck and Two dutifully held the remote to it. Klaus sat with a small smile on his face while the ducks waddled around him. He had a few pieces of bread to feed them and despite the sign saying  _ Do not feed the ducks _ he didn't care. It could work to his advantage. 

 

"You know," Two began to speak slowly. His eyes focused on the sunlight hitting the water and the frogs that hopped around on the lily pads. "I'm starting to think that Diego isn't as dumb as we thought." 

 

Klaus didn't react to those words. He just continued watching the ducks and breaking off bits of bread. "Oh?" 

 

"I tried to tell Four that he needs to step away for a little bit. Try and get Diego back on his side but he won't listen to me. Diego's catching on. I heard him last night tell Luther that something is off with "Klaus" and he's gonna figure out what it is. Four wants to play this. He's gonna get caught." 

 

"You're not gonna help him?" 

 

Two snorted. "Fuck no. He wanted this, I kind of wanted it to, in the beginning but now?" 

 

Two's words died off and he went silent. 

 

Klaus placed a hand on Two's shoulder. It was a bold move but he seemed sincere with his words and Klaus felt for him. 

 

"But now how do you feel?" 

 

Two dropped his shoulders. "Horrible. I'm the bad guy and I'm not gonna deny that and I just," 

 

Two stood up quickly. All the emotion was suddenly gone. "I'm gonna go and take a piss. I have eyes on you and if you even think about leaving I'll kill you. Do you understand?" 

 

Klaus nodded quickly. The public bathroom was just across the pond. A porta potty and it wouldn't take him long. The fact that he trusted Klaus alone even for a second sent a little chill up his spine. 

 

He could actually do this. 

 

Klaus glanced around the park and found one person watching him but the man was also easily distracted by the pretty redhead that was speaking to him. The second that she giggled and his eyes fell onto the women's breasts Klaus through the breadcrumbs in the air. The ducks flew for them causing a mild distraction. 

 

Klaus ran as fast as he could, and didn't stop until he got a good distance away from the park. 

 

He began walking, a pin had been in his pocket and he attempted to get the collar off. Anyone watching would wonder just what 'number Four' was doing with a collar around his neck in public. 

 

"Come on, come on. Come on!" A few more struggles and he heard a click. The collar dropped off into his hands and once again he began to make a run towards the house, ducking in any alleyways to avoid the main roads until he came upon the backdoor. 

 

He played with the door and it jiggled. Of course they didn't lock it. 

 

He walked into the house and honestly? When has his luck ever been this good? Diego sat at the kitchen counter, drinking a cup of coffee. 

 

"Di?" Klaus' voice was shaky but he moved forward. His hand extended out and he rushed forward. He pulled Diego into a tight hug from behind. 

 

"Come on Klaus. You just saw me. You've been too clingy lately and that's definitely not like you." 

 

"No." Klaus whispered. He swallowed hard and hoped that his voice gave away to Diego that this was  **Klaus** , not Four. But the man that he has loved since they were children."I didn't." 

 

Klaus pulled back and Diego turned to face him. He looked Klaus over and realization fell over his face and Klaus could see the anger, the disappointment and everything else. Diego's eyes welled up, they turned wet and it hurt Klaus to see him like this. He hated seeing Diego cry the same way that Diego hated seeing Klaus cry or even being hurt. 

 

Oh, if he only knew what he had gone through. 

 

"I'm so fucking stupid." 

 

                                              +

 

"He did a good job of impersonating me..you didn't know." 

 

"But I should have known." 

 

Diego had Klaus in his bedroom, Klaus sat on the bed while Diego stood in the corner. Away from Klaus. He felt horrible. He didn't want to touch Klaus and it hurt. 

 

"You-- yeah you should but Di… baby." 

 

"No. No. Look we're gonna get him. And then we're gonna leave this place and once we get home we should have a conversation. A long talk about this." 

 

Klaus nodded. "Yeah. I was thinking the exact same thing and I know a separation will be in our future. But not for long. Never permanent." 

 

Diego shook his head. "I get that. Sweetheart. I understand." 

 

"Can I… I miss your kisses. Can I have one? Please?" 

 

Diego stayed against the wall and he made no effort to move. Klaus slumped back against the pillows. 

 

"Do you wanna kiss me? I mean really? After what I did? I.cheated on you. I didn't even realize that he wasn't you and I've claimed to love you." 

 

Klaus moved quickly off the bed and towards Diego. He pulled him into a hug. "You do love me. And I love you. This? This was just the work of a maniac and yeah I'm pissed the fuck off that you didn't realize it but that doesn't mean that you don't love me. I know that you do and I love you and yes, I want a kiss from you." 

 

Diego shook his head and pushed Klaus away. 

 

"Let's just try and get home." 

  
  
  
  



End file.
